Marimo
by Jitai Shin
Summary: Zoro est un idiot. Ça, on le sait. Et même quand il surprend Sanji à penser à lui dans ses plaisirs solitaires, il ne comprend toujours pas. Un vrai idiot quoi. One-shot Yaoi ZoSan. PAS DE LEMON pour cette fois.
1. Partie 1 : Zoro est un idiot

**MARIMO**

_**Résumé** : Zoro est un idiot. Ça, on le sait. Et même quand il surprend Sanji à penser à lui dans ses plaisirs solitaires, il ne comprend toujours pas. Un vrai idiot quoi. One-shot Yaoi ZoSan. PAS DE LEMON pour cette fois._

_**Genre** : Yaoi / ! \ Homophobes, passez votre chemin / ! \_

_**Manga** : One Piece_

_**Paring** : Zoro/Sanji_

_**Disclaimer** : Si Zoro et Sanji ont envie de se dépecer mutuellement, ils appartiennent à Oda-sensei. Par contre, dès qu'ils commencent à vouloir se faire des bisoux et autres cochonneries, ils passent sous notre tutelle, nous les fujôshis avides de Slash *q*_

_**Rated** : M, sans lemon… Pardon… / ! \ Âmes sensibles, passez votre chemin / ! \_

_**Note ****de ****l****'****auteur **: Un one-shot très court (à l'origine) plus humoristique (j'espère T_T) que romantique…_

_Zoro OOC, Sanji aussi d'ailleurs… Juste un délire que je vais vite regretter d'avoir écrit et publié en fait._

_Oui, je sais, comme titre j'aurais pu faire mieux xD Mais j'y ai longuement réfléchit. Promis. (moins d'une minute)_

* * *

><p><em>1<em>

* * *

><p><strong>« <strong>Mais bon sang, elles sont où ces fichues toilettes ? »

Le propriétaire de la mélodieuse voix qui prononçait ces délicates paroles n'était autre que notre bretteur national verdoyant, j'ai nommé Zoro !

Le pauvre n'était toujours pas habitué aux dimensions impressionnantes de leur tout nouveau navire, le Thousand Sunny, et déambulait dans les immenses couloirs qui le composaient à la recherche, vous l'aurez compris, du cabinet. Cette incommensurable perte de temps ne manquait pas d'attiser sa colère déjà bien éveillée par l'envie pressante qui lui titillait la vessie depuis maintenant vingt minutes, et ce sont les nombreuses portes qu'il rencontrait sur son chemin qui en payaient les frais.

Pas ici. Là non plus. Et encore une porte qui claque. Ah, celle-ci s'est même fendue. La patience de l'épéiste avait depuis longtemps atteint ses limites, et au-delà.

Soudain, il se stoppa net. Son ouïe fine avait repéré un son inconnu. Un… couinement ? Qui provenait d'une porte d'où s'échappait une gerbe de lumière. Il s'approcha lentement, sans trop savoir à quoi s'attendre, et oubliant par miracle son entre-jambe. Délicatement (on parle toujours de Zoro, je vous le jure !), il s'approcha de l'entrebâillement pour y glisser son regard. Quelle ne fut pas sa surprise en découvrant qu'il avait enfin trouvé l'objet de ses convoitises : Une salle d'eau, et avec des toilettes, je vous prie ! Zoro était sur le point de bondir de joie lorsqu'il entendi de nouveau cet étrange son qui l'avait attiré jusqu'ici…

Que…

STOOOOOP ! On s'arrête là ! C'est pas vraiment dans cette optique que je voulais écrire cette petite histoire… Comment dire… C'est lourd ! Sérieux, et même pas drôle ! Vous êtes d'accord, hein ? Bon, alors on prend les même, et on recommence !

RHM ! Je disais donc. Zoro, ce parfait imbécile, s'était perdu dans le navire, son PROPRE navire (la honte). Mais bon, après tout, c'est Zoro. Quoi qu'il en soit, il avait enfin trouvé la salle de bain, mais elle semblait occupée…

En tendant l'oreille, il reconnu la voix du blondinet qui lui servait de cuisinier. Sanji avait le souffle coupé, la respiration haletante (c'est pas la même chose ?), comme s'il souffrait… Mais les gémissements qu'il laissait échapper indiquaient tout autre chose.

En s'approchant un peu plus, le bretteur aperçut enfin l'occupant de la pièce. C'était bel et bien le cook. Et Zoro, malgré le pois chiche qui lui servait de cerveau, comprit très vite son activité… Il se tripotait tout seul ! (Hein ? Qu'ouï-je ? Qu'entends-je ? Des protestations ? Vous dites que ce n'est pas… Crédible ? PARDON ! C'est ce manga de fillettes innocentes qui n'est pas crédible tiens ! Non mais qui croirait sérieusement qu'une bande de mecs obsédés par des rêves absurdes pourrait survivre des années en mers sans le moindre contact avec la gent féminine ni ce genre de plaisirs solitaires, hein ? J'hallucine… Bon, si vous avez compris, reprenons.) Donc, il se faisait du bien avec ses petites mains et son imagination florissante (Luttons contre la vulgarité et employons toutes sortes de détours et sous-entendus mes amis).

Ni une ni deux, Zoro fit volte-face afin de fuir cette scène gênante à laquelle il assistait (Hein ? Zoro, géné ? WTF ?), mais décida finalement de rester. Non pas pour se moquer (il y a quelque chose de drôle… ?) de son nakama ; il ya des limites à son sarcasme. Non, mais plutôt pour… Écouter ? La curiosité est un bien vilain défaut. Car en surprenant ainsi Sanji dans une si délicate posture, qui ne se poserait pas cette brûlante question ! Quoi ? Vous ne voyez pas laquelle ? Mais QUI peut bien être celle qui fait bouillir le sang du cuistot à la simple vision imaginaire de sa silhouette bien sûr ! Nami, Robin, ou peut-être une autre… ?

Vous… Ne vous l'êtes jamais posée ?

…

RHM Bref ! Quoi qu'il en soit, Zoro, lui, voulait le savoir (Ah la jalousie…), et tendit donc l'oreille avec attention (Tiens, je n'oublie pas quelque chose… ?).

Cependant, Sanji sait se retenir (se sait-il observé ?), et rares sont les gémissements qu'il laisse échapper.

Mais les "efforts" de Zoro finirent enfin par être récompensés lorsque le blond atteint l'orgasme. Dans une expiration presqu'inaudible, il souffla ces quelques syllabes :

« Haa… Ma… mo ! »

Gné ? "Ma… mo" ? Késako ? Zoro pas comprendre. Quelques peu déçu de cette perte de temps à écouter des gémissements érotiques… Heu surtout répugnants ! c'est perplexe que Zoro repartit vers sa quête… Ah mais oui ! Les toilettes !

* * *

><p><em>Voilà, ça vous a plût ? AAH ! NON ! PAS TAPER ! JE RIGOLE ! Pardon pardon, en fait c'est pas finit… ^^'<em>

_Oui, je sais, j'ai dit que c'était un one-shot mais… J'éditerais ça plus tard hein, peut-être que finalement je mettrais en plusieurs courts chapitres je ne sais pas… Mais vous comprenez, c'est ma première fanfic, je suis toute excitée (et stressée !), alors j'ai tellement hâte de poster ce que j'ai déjà écrit que… Bin j'arrive pas à finir pour le moment ! *rires sur fond sonore de grognements…*_

_Alors, soyez grands dans vos cœur, et donnez-moi votre avis, s'il vous plaîîîîît *_* Je me doute bien que c'est difficile avec si peu de matière, mais je promet d'écrire la suite sous peu ! Pour le moment, il me faut juste un peu de carburant… VOUS ! (Waah… C'est bizarre dit comme ça…) Enfin, vos reviews quoi =3_

_Merchi de m'avoir lu, et tenez bon jusqu'à la suite xD (Je SAIS que vous trépignez d'impatiente de savoir ce qu'il va se passez ensuite, avouez…)_

_Amicalement,_

_-Shin_


	2. Partie 2 : On l'aura bien comprit

**MARIMO**

_**Résumé** : Zoro est un idiot. Ça, on le sait. Et même quand il surprend Sanji à penser à lui dans ses plaisirs solitaires, il ne comprend toujours pas. Un vrai idiot quoi. One-shot Yaoi ZoSan. PAS DE LEMON pour cette fois._

_**Genre** : Yaoi / ! \ Homophobes, passez votre chemin / ! \_

_**Manga** : One Piece_

_**Paring** : Zoro/Sanji_

_**Disclaimer** : Si Zoro et Sanji ont envie de se dépecer mutuellement, ils appartiennent à Oda-sensei. Par contre, dès qu'ils commencent à vouloir se faire des bisoux et autres cochonneries, ils passent sous notre tutelle, nous les fujôshis avides de Slash *q*_

_**Rated** : M, sans lemon… Pardon… / ! \ Âmes sensibles, passez votre chemin / ! \_

_**Note de l'auteur **: Ouah ! MERCI pour tous ces reviews ! Je n'en attendais pas tant… Et je me sens si bête, je ne pensais pas pouvoir être si heureuse juste en lisant des commentaires… Mais quels commentaires ! De gentils mots tout pleins d'espoirs pour la suite… Suite qui s'avère donc plus longue que prévue, de peur de vous décevoir, Ô lecteurs affamés ! …_

_Remercions donc ici mon manager sans peur, Atsuko la tyrannique, qui m'a filé quelques bons tuyaux par milliers pour mieux aiguiller cette petite histoire afin qu'elle soit, je l'espère, encore plus à votre goût :P_

_PS : Cette seconde partie a donc été rédigé au rythme de vos reviews qui arrivaient… Pour m'emplir de bonheur et de motivation ! Enjoy !_

* * *

><p><em>2<em>

* * *

><p><strong> Q<strong>uelques heures plus tard, alors que Zoro pensait avoir enfin trouvé la sortie vers le pont du Sunny, il s'avéra qu'il s'agissait en réalité… D'un placard à balais.

« RHA ! Mais comment il peut y avoir autant de placards à balais dans un seul bateau au juste ? Si j'attrape le débile qui a fait les plans…» (Franky)

Mais notre bretteur ne mis pas bien longtemps à oublier sa colère, utilisant son cerveau pour une tout autre activité… RÉFLÉCHIR. Si si, vous ne rêvez pas, ce n'est pas non plus une faute de frappe… Zoro RÉFLÉCHIT. Ou du moins, il essaye. Mais à quoi pense-t-il me demanderez vous ? Voyons, à Sanji bien sûr ! Enfin, à ses mots. Ces quelques syllabes expirée par le cuistot à l'apogée de son plaisir résonnaient encore dans la tête du verdoyant. Mais bon sang, qu'était-ce que ce « Ma… Mo » à la fin ? Absorbé par sa réflexion, Zoro n'avait même plus conscience de ses mouvements… Et c'est ainsi qu'il redécouvrait l'unique placard à balais du navire encore et encore… Jusqu'à ce qu'une voix (décidément) ne le tire de ses pensées :

« …mo ! Grouille-toi de venir manger si tu ne veux pas que ta part finisse au fond du gouffre qui sert d'estomac à notre capitaine ! »

Le repas, en voilà une chose importante. L'épéiste commença donc à se diriger, une fois encore, vers cette voix qui l'attirait vers elle… Celle de Sanji. Dès que ce dernier l'aperçu, il reprit son discours réprobateur envers son nakama :

« Ah bin te voilà ! Dépêche-toi de venir, tout le monde t'attend… _Kuso __Marimo _! »

Pas la peine de lui crier dessus comme ça, il venait puisqu'il était là… Une minute… Il vient de dire…

… _Marimo_ ?

_**MA **__ri __**MO**_ ! ?

_«__… __Bon. __Restons __calme. __Ero __Cook __n__'__est __tout __de __même __pas __assez __accroc __à __la __cuisine __pour __se __toucher __en __pensant __à __des __algues_*_ ! __Ce __qui __signifie __que__…_

_Le p'tit salaud ! Il savait que je l'écoutais et il s'est foutu de ma gueule ! »_

Oui, Zoro est un parfait crétin. Moi-même ça me fait mal d'écrire une absurdité pareille, mais que voulez vous. Quoi qu'il en soit, Zoro se tut et suivit sans broncher le cuistot jusqu'à la cuisine où tous les attendaient de pied ferme :

« Enfin ! Mais bon sang, qu'est-ce que tu fabriquais ? Le minimum c'est de toujours manger tous ensemble…

-Pardon, j'ai dû aller à la salle de bain, qui était _**occupée**_ avant…

-Oui bin tant qu'à attendre tu aurais pu y aller après manger ! Enfin bref, _Itadakimasu_** ! »

C'est non sans un regard lourd de sens jeté au blond que Zoro avait prononcé sa dernière phrase. Inconscient des répercussions que cela avait sur son cuisinier, il s'assit et commençât à manger tout en pensant à un diabolique plan d'action afin de lui faire payer cet "affront".

Sanji, lui, mit en effet quelques secondes à retrouver ses esprits, assez perturbé par le comportement du bretteur. Son inquiétude se lisait désormais à la pâleur de son visage et aux quelques gouttes de sueur qui perlaient à son front. Il s'assit enfin et mangea vite et en silence.

Mais pas pour longtemps.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Glossaire<strong> :_

_* **Marimo** [malimo] : Sorte de boule verte constituée d'algue. Surnom préféré de Sanji pour définir Zoro. Pour plus de détails, je vous recommande vivement de taper vivement ce mot dans **Google ****images**. La ressemblance est frappante._

_** **Itadakimasu **[itadakimasse] : Expression comparable à « bon appétit » que les japonais prononcent avant de manger ; la formule de fin de repas étant : **Gochisosamadeshita** (pas du tout compliqué comme mot)._

* * *

><p><em>Je vois ma fin venir à grands pas… JE SAIS PARFAITEMENT que je n'ai pour ainsi dire rien écrit ici ^^' La suite arrive sous (très très) peu je peux vous l'assurer ! C'est juste, comment dire… Histoire de vous faire patienter ? Ou juste de vous faire saliver… (Alors que ça ne vaut pas le coup je vous l'assurer O_O") Au moins pour prouver que je bosse dessus. J'aurais voulu poster ça hier soir mais j'étais à la nocturne Epitanime alors…<em>

_Pardon ! La suite très vite ! Et encore merci pour vous reviews et votre soutien immérités !_

_-Shin_


	3. Partie 3 : Et c'est pour ça qu'on l'aime

**MARIMO**

_**Résumé** : Zoro est un idiot. Ça, on le sait. Et même quand il surprend Sanji à penser à lui dans ses plaisirs solitaires, il ne comprend toujours pas. Un vrai idiot quoi. One-shot Yaoi ZoSan. PAS DE LEMON pour cette fois._

_**Genre** : Yaoi / ! \ Homophobes, passez votre chemin / ! \_

_**Manga** : One Piece_

_**Paring** : Zoro/Sanji_

_**Disclaimer** : Si Zoro et Sanji ont envie de se dépecer mutuellement, ils appartiennent à Oda-sensei. Par contre, dès qu'ils commencent à vouloir se faire des bisoux et autres cochonneries, ils passent sous notre tutelle, nous les fujôshis avides de Slash *q*_

_**Rated** : M, sans lemon… Pardon… / ! \ Âmes sensibles, passez votre chemin / ! \_

_**Note de l'auteur **: Ceci est bien un one-shot ! Mais je l'ai juste… Découpé en petites parties pour faire plus saliver les lecteur ?_

_RAPPEL : J'ai déjà du l'écrire de nombreuses fois (et ai eut bien peur de ne pouvoir m'y tenir) : AUCUN LEMON DE PRÉVU ! Du moins, je n'en écrirais pas…_

* * *

><p><em>3<em>

* * *

><p><strong> C<strong>ela faisait quelques minutes déjà que les _mugiwara_ s'étaient mis à table, mais personne n'osait prendre la parole, peut-être conscient de l'étrange sentiment qui flottait dans l'air… Puis, assumant son rôle de capitaine, ce cher Luffy décida, quitte à surprendre ses compagnons, de briser le silence :

« Hhm miam fraibent gros von che bouhet au gurry ! (Comprendre : "vraiment trop bon ce poulet au curry !" en goinfronais) »

… Oui, Luffy assumait son rôle… Bien à sa façon. Ou alors il n'avait vraiment aucune manière, ni même conscience de la situation… Non, c'est juste un capitaine TRÈS SPÉCIAL. Entendons-nous là-dessus.

Car son geste innocent ne fut pas vain.

La conversation vint en effet d'elle-même et l'ambiance devint alors plus légère. Cependant, Zoro guettait. Plus concentré cette fois encore sur ce que lui dictait son esprit plutôt que sur le contenu de son assiette, le tout fut rapidement engloutit par l'homme-caoutchouc assis à côté de lui. Mais qu'attendait-il si patiemment au point d'en oublier son repas ? Eh bien voilà justement l'opportunité qu'il cherchait :

« Tu as mis des carottes avec, Sanji ? Ça donne un goût sucré différent de celui du curry, j'aime beaucoup…

- C'est vrai qu'il aime beaucoup les _**légumes**_, mais je crois qu'il préfère les _**algues**_… »

Tous se tournèrent vers Zoro l'air surpris, étonnés de l'entendre non seulement prendre la parole à table, mais de surcroît pour… complimenter Sanji ? Du moins c'est à ça que cela ressemblait le plus… À moins qu'il ne s'agisse d'un sarcasme misérablement raté…

Et c'est en effet ce que le verdoyant avait tenté ! Ne lâchant pas le blondinet de son regard indéchiffrable, il riait intérieurement de sa "vanne" que seul le cuistot était sensé comprendre, sans même réaliser que tous (ou presque) le dévisageaient.

Et cette bien maladroite raillerie ne fut pas seule. Pas un aliment ne fut épargné par les ridicules sous-entendus salaces du bretteur.

Mais connaissez-vous le plus drôle ?

Sa cible avait mordu à l'hameçon ! Sanji avait bien reçu le message. Plus rouge que la veste de son capitaine, il n'avait plus qu'une envie, disparaître sous la table… Pourquoi ? Zoro lui faisait clairement comprendre qu'il _savait_ (Ne me demandez pas par quel miracle…) ! Mais quoi exactement, ça ils ne s'étaient pas mis d'accord sur le sujet. Quel magnifique quiproquo mélodramatique se jouait alors devant nos pirates totalement perdus !

Et la libération arriva enfin. Le dîner se termina et chacun repartit tranquillement à son activité, Zoro le premier… Du moins c'était ce qu'il pensait faire. Mais une main l'attrapa et le tira dans un recoin sombre dès sa sortie de la cuisine (AAH ! Je vous vois venir ! Mesdames et messieurs –s'il y en a- calmez votre libido je vous en conjure ! Notre blondin national a bien l'intention d'avoir une discussion sérieuse avec le bretteur ! Un peu de respect pour son self-control, je vous en prie !) Car il s'agissait en effet d'un enlèvement orchestré par le cuisinier. Après s'être assuré qu'ils étaient bien à l'abris des regards, et surtout des oreilles indiscrètes, il se tourna face à son interlocuteur fort perturbé et tenta une approche, honteux comme jamais :

« Tu t'es bien fichu de moi devant les autres ! Je pensais que tu étais capable d'un peu plus de délicatesse…

- Ha ? (Tout Zoro cette réplique…*) De la délicatesse ? Peut-être si tu n'avais pas été le premier à te foutre de moi !

- … Mais de quoi tu parles ?

- C'est ça, fait l'innocent…

- Que… Tu n'as pas arrêté de me harceler à table avec tes sous-entendus sur les légumes !

- Ha ! C'est pas moi qui me branle en pensant à des boules d'algues !

- Que…

- "Aah ! Marimoo~ !" »

Cette misérable imitation fut bien sûr accompagnée de gestes plus que suggestifs en guise de mime. Je vous laisse à présent imaginer la tête de Usopp qui passait par là (Le pauvre, c'est toujours lui qui passe au mauvait endroit au mauvais moment…). Ce dernier resta figé, ne lâchant pas des yeux les deux hommes coincés dans le petit garde-manger dont la porte était restée entrouverte (Héhé Sanji ne retiendra jamais la leçon !). Le blond avait à présent dépassé le stade de la honte. Il voyait déjà les petits angelos qui viendraient le chercher après qu'il se soit ouvert le ventre. De son côté, Zoro n'avait toujours pas changé de position, et fixait le canonnier d'un regard vide.

Puis Long-pif se décida à fuir prestement en crabe, chuchotant quelque "Je n'ai rien vu, rien entendu…" dans sa course.

À nouveau seuls, la discussion pouvait reprendre entre les deux puissants combattants. Mais Sanji n'en avait plus la force. Comprenant qu'il s'était lourdement trompé sur les intentions de son nakama, et s'apprêtait à partir mourir de honte quelque part et cru donc conclure ainsi :

« Sache que je ne me moquais pas de toi, j'étais sérieux… Mais ce n'est pas grave si tu ne comprends pas… Ça n'a plus grande importance maintenant. »

Il se dirigea vers la cuisine en trainant les pieds, laissant échapper un nuage noirâtre de sa tête. Mais ce à quoi il ne s'attendait pas, c'était bien à la réaction de Zoro :

« Hum… J'imagine que sur ce coup là, j'ai pas assuré… Excuse moi. Je ne dirais rien la prochaine fois. »

Incroyable ! Rien de tel que de voir le verdoyant s'excuser pour reprendre confiance en soi ! Sanji, les yeux tout pleins d'étoiles, n'en revenait vraiment pas de ce qu'il venait d'entendre. Il se stoppa un instant, tournant la tête pour regarder l'idiot aux trois sabres, et puisa dans ses dernières forces pour sortir une réplique "cool" :

« Zoro… La prochaine fois, rejoins-moi. »

**_FIN._**

* * *

><p><em><strong>Glossaire<strong> :_

_* **Ha ?** (Prononcer entre "rat" et le son émis par sa gorge lorsqu'on souffle sur une vitre froide pour faire de la buée) : Ce son peu délicat que certains japonais malpolis emplois pour exprimer leur étonnement face à une situation qui les dépasse est très mal vu au Japon. Ne répétez jamais ceci face à un habitant du pays du Soleil levant. Il pourrait très mal le prendre. Et personne ne veut voir un japonais en colère. Personne._

* * *

><p><em>Pfiou ! J'ai bien cru ne jamais réussir à boucler ce qui était à l'origine un ONE-SHOT ! J'espère que vous n'êtes pas trop déçus… Il n'y a en effet aucun lemon de décrit, pardon u..u Mais libre à vous d'imaginer la réaction de Zoro… Peut-être cet idiot a-t-il enfin comprit :D<em>

_Je suis contente d'avoir enfin sauté le pas et rédigé ma première fic =3 Et heureusement que j'en ai choisit une courte pour commencer ^^'_

_Je ne pensais pas recevoir autant de reviews ! J'imagine que j'ai fais naître chez beaucoup d'entre vous de l'espoir que je n'aurais pas su combler… Encore pardon ^^'_

_Malheureusement ( ?), cette année (je ne le réalise vraiment que maintenant…) risque d'être chargée pour moi. Restriction d'animes, de mangas, et même de séries ! Je ne pense donc pas écrire grand-chose ou peut-être pendant de longues vacances ou je m'épargnerais des surdoses de travail ! (LOL)_

_Sur ce, merci de m'avoir lue, et à bientôt (contradictoire) ! ;)_

_-Shin_


End file.
